


My Shiny One

by PinkPunk010



Series: When It Rains [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Niffler POV, Niffler loves Tina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPunk010/pseuds/PinkPunk010
Summary: From a Niffler Headcannon piece I wrote on Tumblr a few days ago. The Niffler loves Tina. She is his Shiny One. And he gets very jealous of Newt. Also, Niffler and baby Scamanders. from Niffler's POV.





	

Shiny things. He just couldn’t help himself. He saw it, he smelt it, he needed it. And he never tried to fight the urge. The pesky human though, He was always trying to curtail his shiny things. 

That being said, Big Creature did bring shiny things in his pockets, and would give them to him if he was good. Sometimes, the Demiguise would hide shiny things around their home, and he would scurry about happily. 

The Big Place Outside their home smelt heavenly. And when he got there, it sparkled and shone and was full of things that would look beautiful in his nest. He had collected so much when he saw Big Creature again and he froze, hoping Big Creature wouldn’t take him back when there was so much shiny to store!

But Big Creature caught him, and put him back home. And he sulked in his den, organising his shinies and missing the other shinies Big Creature had taken from him. It wasn’t fair. 

They came in late. Big Creature, with other big creatures. The Short One seemed to know where It was going, taking Demiguise back. There was a Gold One, with hair as yellow as his sparkly gold. But it was the other one. The Shiny One, glittering like the brightest jewel he had ever seen. She was the best. Shiny One was his favourite.

She was with the fledglings, admiring their jewelled coats. He watched Shiny One as she walked around, interacting with Big Creature with teeth showing. 

Then the big loud bird got loud and the Big Creature ran off, his other creatures following. Demiguise came to say hello and he organised his den again, adding the few shinies he had slipped past Big Creature. 

Big Creature always came back, but he stopped coming back alone. He bought the Shiny One. She sparkled and shone and glittered and he liked to watch her. Shiny One would pat his head, and give him shiny coins from Her pocket. 

Big Creature would watch him with wide eyes, and Shiny One would laugh at something Big Creature said. Shiny One was dazzling. 

The it was just Big Creature again, and he would watch for Shiny One, waiting for Her to come back and give him more shinies and a hug. Big Creature would mutter that of course he would love Tina. Whoever Tina was. 

He reorganised his hoard many times, moving Shiny One’s gifts frequently so he could always see them. Big Creature would shake his head and say some funny things. But Big Creature still wouldn’t let him out of home. So how was he supposed to find Shiny One if he stayed inside?

And then, he opened his eyes one day and Shiny One was standing by the Door to the Big Outside with her arms around Big Creature. Her head was on His shoulder and they were talking. No! Shiny One was his! 

He jumped down from his den, running over and digging himself between them to push them apart. 

“Hey!” Shiny One picked him up and stepped away from Big Creature. He looked up at Big Creature defiantly, placing both paws on Shiny One. His Shiny One. Not Big Creature’s Shiny One. Big Creature made a strange noise. 

“He seems to be rather taken with you Tina,” Big Creature glared down at him. Shiny One offered him a bronze shiny, and he looked at it in awe. His first new shiny from Shiny One! He ran down her body, back to his den, placing the new shiny in the best place in the den. Big Creature and Shiny One had followed him. 

“He puts all your coins at the front,” Big Creature said. “Little bugger may just be obsessed with you.”

“Could be worse though right?” Shiny One replied, showing her teeth. He jumped back onto Shiny One’s shoulders, refusing to let go when Big Creature tried to put him back. Shiny One said he could stay there while She was still in The Case, so there he staid. 

Shiny One was there much more after that. And soon She would walk around with as many of the others as Big Creature did. He didn’t like that. Shiny One had put him in his den when he tried to swipe at the Occamy she had round her wrist. She had been angry. She had been an onyx, dark, glittering and beautiful then. 

Most of the time, Shiny One was a diamond, clear and bright. 

Shiny One would tell him off when he tried to escape to the Big Outside, and he tried very hard to listen to her. She was his Shiny One, and he would do as she asked. She was the jewel of his collection. 

Then one day, She shone like a sapphire, bright and happy and with a new bauble on her finger that he thought very beautiful. And Big Creature and Shiny One were showing their teeth all the time now, and spent much time grooming each other. 

It was then he realised that Shiny One had chosen Big Creature to be Her mate. He got very upset, and scurried through his den, finding all gifts that Shiny One had given him and pushing them out of his den. He then slipped into Big Creatures room while he and Shiny One slept, and tore it apart, trying to find the shiny ring on Shiny One’s finger. 

The next day, his Shiny One loot had been piled up neatly outside his tree, and Shiny One was looking at him with her sad face and She was telling him he needed to stop being jealous, that she and Newt were getting married, and he would have to get used to it. 

He sulked for days, getting upset when he saw Shiny One reach out and take Big Creatures paw in her own. Eventually though, She shone so brightly that even he couldn’t be mad at her, and he would creep out of his den as before and sit on her lap or in her pocket or on her shoulder. 

“I see he isn’t mad at you anymore,” Big Creature would say, showing his teeth and reaching to offer him a shiny. 

“Wait till he finds out about the baby,” Shiny One would reply, petting his head. Demiguise would tell him that the Big Creature and Shiny One were having pups. That there would be a new little Shiny One or Big Creature. 

Shiny One’s stomach got bigger and bigger, and Big Creature was always telling her off, much like He told him off, and making Her sit down. He would keep her company while Big Creature was busy, and She would talk to her stomach. Then she was gone for several days and so was Big Creature. They were fed by the Gold One. 

Then Big Creature and Shiny One returned, carrying something carefully. And Big Creature was carrying him over to Shiny One, holding onto him tightly. 

Shiny One was holding a pup, a small Human creature. 

“Niffler,” Big Creature said softly. “This is Leon.”

Shiny One nodded at Big Creature, and he was placed gently on Shiny One’s knee. He put his paws on the soft cover and looked at the small round face of the pup. He looked up to Shiny One, looking down at the pup with jewelled eyes and showing her teeth. Then she looked at him, and started gently stroking the back of his head in the way he liked. 

The pup opened its eyes, and they were shiny too, shiny like Shiny One was shiny. They were Big Creature’s green eyes, but in the pups face they shined liked emeralds. He leant closer, wanting to touch the pup. Big Creature moved to stop him, but Shiny One stopped him. He gently touched a paw to the pups fur, and then moved back quickly. 

Curious, he scuttled forward again, pulling himself up and not registering Big Creatures hovering hands or Shiny One’s prepared to pull him away. 

The pup looked up with its shiny shiny eyes and then its little mouth open and it let out a plaintive cry for its mother. Shiny One started rocking the Pup and he backed away quickly in panic. It had been a long time since he had seen a pup. But pups liked shiny things! 

He quickly scurried back to his nest, determined to find the first shiny that Shiny One had given him, scuttling back to the pup, now resting against Shiny One’s shoulder with Big Creature’s bowtruckle sat on Big Creature’s shoulder, wringing its little vine arms in worry. 

He jumped up, and emptied his pouchful of shinies into Shiny One’s lap. He looked up at Pup with big unblinking eyes, hoping that the shinies would make him better. Shiny One’s mouth was open, and Big Creature was trying not to laugh, but he only wanted to see Pup’s reaction. 

Pup had its fist in its mouth and its shiny eyes were watery but it seemed to look at him, and wasn’t crying anymore. He relaxed, sitting down in front of the mini hoard, and wondering how best he could help the pup start its own hoard. 

In the dark of the Home, he heard the cries of the Pup, at various points. It continued for several nights, with him sat on the top of the tree to the Big Outside. But it never opened for him. 

Till one night, with Pup crying and crying and crying, he reached up and it was open!

He was down the tree and into his den before he could think of gold, piling his pouch full of the gold bars, for Pup was upset, and gold bars always made him feel better. He pulled a ruby necklace into his pouch as well, scutting back up the ladder with his hoard and into the Big Outside. 

He had been in Big Creature’s habitat many times. Shiny One would take him sometimes with soft instructions to be good. Because he liked Shiny One, he wouldn’t try looking for gold, only taking it if he saw it. 

Tonight he ignored the call of the silver spoons, scuttling through the house to find Pup. He found him in a strange wooden cage. He squeezed through the bars easily, placing a small paw on the Pup’s head before divesting his pouch of its treasure. When that did not placate the Pup, he began to worry. Maybe Pup needed to see the shinies? 

He began to stack them, so Pup could see them, and as he stacked, Pup grew quieter. The light increased in the room, and he looked up, startled, to find Shiny One and Big Creature showing their teeth at him. 

“I think Niffler might like the baby,” Big Creature laughed, reaching in to pick him up, as Shiny One picked up Pup. 

He watched as Shiny One settled on an unsteady surface and began to feed Pup, and he wondered if perhaps he had bought the wrong Shiny thing that time. He looked down, startled, as Big Creature began to help pile up the gold bars. 

“Now,” Big Creature said to him gently, “We know you want to help, but you can’t put these in here, you’ll hurt the baby.”

There was that word again. Baby. Was that what Human Creatures called their Pups? 

“He won’t listen to you Newt,” Shiny One said, and she looked very tired, her shine dulled a little. “We’ll just charm the cot so none of the gold can hurt Leon.”

“Yes,” Big Creature agreed, putting him back in the wooden cage. “Can you please tidy up?”

He looked up at Big Creature, a little annoyed. This was Pup’s loot now! You didn’t steal from Pup’s. 

“We can set up a den for the baby next to yours,” Big Creature promised. “You can watch over it till he is old enough.”

He looked to the gold, to Pup, to Shiny One, up to Big Creature and back to the gold, hesitantly starting to push the bars back into his pouch. They could keep it safe for Pup to see it when Pup got sad. 

Years passed, and his den grew bigger. And so did Big Creatures and Shiny One’s. They had more Pups Now. There was Green Pup and Noisy Pup and Shiny Pup. And they would come in and see him every say, the best of his collection. 

……………………………………………………………

Newt looked up at the squeals of delight of his three children as they chased the niffler round the tree. Each child had some form of gold attached to them, as was the daily case. 

“How is he going to cope when Leon goes to Hogwarts in the Fall?” Tina joined him, watching the scene with amusement. Leon picked his younger sister up to give her the extra height to reach their niffler. Cassandra, with her long dark hair and green eyes, was the nifflers favourite. He always had a gem for ever, though where he got them from, Newt didn’t want to know. 

But Leon had been the first. And they were all going to struggle when he left the next year. 

“Forget how is he going to cope when Leon goes,” Newt snorted, wrapping his arms around his wife’s waist and propping his head on her shoulder. She rested his head against his. “What will he do when they all go? And what will they do when they find out they can’t take him to Hogwarts with them?”

“He’ll have to make do with me,” Tina chuckled. “I was the first one he fell in love with, after all.”

“Yes, I am certain he has only forgiven me for being your husband because we gave him three new shiny things to play with,” Newt smiled. 

Their niffler adored their children, more than they thought was possible. And love begets love. As each child of their learnt to walk, it learnt to walk in their case, with a demiguise behind and chasing a niffler. They had curled up with the niffler and cut their teeth on sticks of gold. And so, he had become their niffler, as much loved as their parents, and each other.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What They Think Of Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229475) by [MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry/pseuds/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry)




End file.
